Elle se dit que c'était le destin
by The Tears-Of-Heaven
Summary: La première fois qu'elle le vit, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Plus tard elle dirait que c'était le destin... ONE-SHOT/AU.


**Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de Naruto m'appartient, par contre l'histoire de cette fic si.

**Note de l'auteur :** Lisez cette fic avant de vous faire un avis sur ce couple s'il-vous-plait ! L'histoire est AU, donc il est moins choquant que si j'avais gardé le monde original. Je sais que ce couple n'est pas populaire en France, mais dans les pays anglo-saxons il est très populaire ! Et puis je ne cite que rarement les personnages…

Pairing/Couple : A la base Sakura/Kakashi **MAIS vu que je ne cite que rarement les noms vous pouvez vous imaginer que c'est n'importe qui.**

**Je n'ai pas encore fait corriger cet One-shot, désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes qui trainent… **

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle le vit, c'était le jour de son anniversaire.<p>

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui dira que c'était le destin, il lui répondra avec un sourire.

Sur le coup, elle l'interpréta un accord silencieux, mais avec le recule peut-être qu'il souriait de son innocence.

En tout cas, que ce soit le destin ou non, cela lui permettait de retenir cette date plus facilement.

* * *

><p>Leur rencontre peut facilement se mettre sur le compte du hasard.<br>Sur un coup de tête, elle avait décidé de continuer ses études ailleurs et de commencer les arts martiaux avec son université.

Combien de chance il y avait-il pour que ces décisions bouleversent complètement sa vie ?

Toutes les chances, si on pensait qu'effectivement c'était sa destinée.

Destinée ou pas, lorsqu'elle le vit tout ce qu'elle remarqua ce fut ses cheveux et ses yeux.

Ses cheveux clairs et ébouriffés, semblant vouloir défier toute loi de la gravité, avaient attiré son regard.

Mais ce qu'elle aima tout de suite chez lui, ce fut ses yeux. En les voyants, elle pensa qu'ils étaient magnifiques. Ils étaient si clairs et pleins de vie.

_Plus tard, elle se dira qu'elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bien cacher leur tristesse_.

Pareil pour son sourire si joyeux ce jour-là, aujourd'hui elle savait qu'il pouvait dissimuler tellement de chose.

De toutes les façons, à l'époque elle n'avait rien vu et avait seulement remarqué qu'il était beau. Tout simplement.

Beau et nonchalant.

Chose surprenante lorsqu'on savait que c'était lui qui devait faire le cours qui était censé les transformer en machine de guerre.

_Plus tard, il lui dira qu'il était tombé sous son charme ce jour-là._

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans le vestiaire, elle regretta deux choses.

La première ce fut d'avoir décidé de prendre un vieux t-shirt XL troué et un jogging trop grand pour ce cours.

La deuxième se fut d'être dans un vestiaire de filles. Elle détestait les filles. Surtout que ces dernières ne faisaient que glousser à propos du professeur de Taekwondo. Même si elle aussi le trouvait trop beau, elle ne se permettrait jamais dire toutes ces choses à haute voix.

En tout cas, lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le tatami pour le salut, elle ne pouvait pas se sentir plus mal-à-l'aise entourée de toutes ses filles en mini short et vêtement moulant.

_Plus tard, justice sera faite lorsqu'il lui dira qu'il avait apprécié qu'elle vienne habillée de cette façon. Cela montrait qu'elle voulait faire du sport et non s'exhiber._

Une fois que le cours eu commencé, elle apprit une chose sur lui.

Il était peut-être nonchalant à l'extérieur du cours, mais une fois commencé, il était un vrai tyran.

_Plus tard, elle se dit que le premier cadeau qu'il lui fit pour son anniversaire, ce fut des courbatures_.

Des courbatures et une révélation : Elle était apparemment douée et avait une force extraordinaire dans les jambes. Tant mieux parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de cet art martial.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle ne put penser qu'à deux choses : le cours extraordinaire qu'elle avait eu et la personne qui le donnait.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle pleura à cause de lui fut 3 mois plus tard.<p>

Pendant ces 3 mois, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec lui, grâce à un mélange de hasard (par la force du destin, selon elle), et avait appris à le connaître.

En fait, cela était un euphémisme, pendant ces trois mois elle avait commencé à l'aimer.

Cependant aujourd'hui en rentrant d'un entraînement au club de Taekwondo qu'elle avait rejoint, elle avait appris d'un des élèves une nouvelle qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un coup de massue.

Il était en couple.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ?

Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit et appela se meilleure amie pour lui dire qu'elle arrêtait de lui ''courir'' après. Seulement, elle n'arriva pas à lui dire la raison de son retrait, comme si le dire à voix haute lui donnerait le coup fatal.

Elle avait mal.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Elle n'avait qu'un début de sentiments, pourquoi pleurait-elle pour lui ?

Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle devait faire taire ses sentiments.

Elle se refusait d'être une briseuse de couple.

_Plus tard, elle apprendra qu'il n'y avait rien à briser, cela avait été déjà fait un an auparavant. _

Mais cela elle ne l'apprendrait que 3 mois plus tard et pour l'instant lorsqu'elle pleurait c'était son cœur qui se brisait pour la première fois à cause de lui.

Elle ne le savait pas, mais cela ne serait pas la dernière fois.

* * *

><p>Ce même mois, elle avait rencontré Sasuke.<p>

Heureusement qu'il avait été là, elle s'était consolé en se disant qu'elle avait au moins gagné un ami durant ce mois.

Elle en avait eu vraiment besoin, surtout que tout à coup Kakashi était devenu froid. Autrefois il la raccompagnait chez elle, et là elle avait l'impression qu'il la refilait à quelqu'un d'autre dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Elle s'était sentie mal aimé.

_Plus tard, il lui dira qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour elle et qu'à cause de la différence d'âge il avait voulu s'éloigner._

Elle en avait souffert, mais elle s'était dit que c'était pour le mieux, vu qu'elle avait décidé de tuer ce début de sentiment et de le considérer comme une sorte de ''grand frère''.

Alors durant ce mois, elle passa tout son temps avec Sasuke.

Les personnes autour d'elle lui demandait souvent s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais elle explosait rire en leur disant que c'était absurde.

_Plus tard, elle apprendra que lui aussi pensait cela et qu'il croyait l'avoir perdu._

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'elle se permit d'espérer, ce fut un mois plus tard.<p>

Elle lui avait donné une carte écrit en coréen et lui avait dit de la faire traduire par sa copine.

Il lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient en froid et ne se parlait plus.

Lorsque ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, le cœur de Sakura s'était serré et pendant un moment elle se permit de croire que peut-être elle avait une chance.

A ce moment-là, elle se rendit compte de deux choses.

1. Elle n'avait pas réussi comme elle l'avait cru à faire passer ses sentiments de l'amour à l'amitié.

2. Elle était une personne horrible qui se réjouissait d'apprendre que son couple battait de l'ail.

Pourtant elle se refusait d'espérer et continuerai à le considérer comme une sorte de grand frère. Cela elle se le jura.

Un mois plus tard, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était que parjure et qu'elle ne faisait qu'espérer de plus en plus.

Il faut dire qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire de tout ce qu'il lui disait.

Ils s'étaient rapproché, il est vrai, mais pourquoi lui disait-il tout cela ?

_« Tu es belle. »_

_« Tu m'as manqué pendant ces vacances »_

Mais d'autres paroles venaient toujours la faire redescendre sur terre.

_« Tu es mignonne comme _gamine_ »_

_« Regardes, vu notre différence d'âge, tu devrais… »_

Elle pensa alors qu'il ne la voyait que comme une sorte de petite sœur.

Il lui dira plus tard, qu'il pensait qu'elle le voyait que comme un grand frère et qu'il essayait de la faire le voir autrement.

Lorsqu'elle lui dira qu'elle avait rien compris, il rigolera et lui dira qu'il aimait sa naïveté.

* * *

><p>Durant ce même mois une compétition qui requérait un déplacement eut lieu.<p>

Ils partirent avec 5 autres personnes vers Suna et dès le début elle sentit que quelque chose allait se passer.

Elle ne se trompa pas.

Durant ce week-end, elle comprit.

* * *

><p>A la fin de la compétition elle reparti chez ses parents pour une semaine et demi de vacances.<p>

Durant cette semaine, ils restèrent en contact et s'avouèrent plus ou moins leurs sentiments.

Lui était plus franc.

Elle, restait en retrait. Pensant que cela devait être le fruit de son imagination.

* * *

><p>Le jour où elle retourna à Konoha, il vint la voir. Elle lui avait promis un cadeau s'il venait au lieu d'aller à un stage d'Hapkido.<p>

Il lui dit qu'il avait accepté car il voulait la voir pour qu'ils puissent mettre au clair leurs sentiments.

Comme toujours, elle était plus en retrait, écoutant tout ce qu'il avait à dire en l'admirant.

_Plus tard, c'est elle qui ne ferait que parler et lui qui écouterait en souriant._

Cependant, elle le surprit avec son cadeau.

Elle lui dit de fermer les yeux et de lever les bras.

Il s'attendait à un coup, comme elle avait l'habitude de lui donner, mais elle l'enlaça.

Encore aujourd'hui ce moment est gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'il l'embrassa, elle se senti pousser des ailes.<p>

C'était son premier baiser et il avait été parfait.

_Plus tard, il lui dira qu'il avait été particulièrement fier de lui._

* * *

><p>La deuxième fois qu'elle pleura à cause de lui, ce fut quatre mois plus tard.<p>

Il lui dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace, elle comprit qu'il voulait faire une pause.

Elle ne pleura pas tout de suite, elle mangea et regarda la télévision avec lui en silence. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas qu'elle craqua.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas faire de pause et qu'il voulait juste un peu d'espace car il venait de passer d'une relation à une autre.

Ce jour-là, ce fut la première fois qu'elle le vit pleurer et la première fois qu'elle vit la tristesse qui se cachait derrière son regard.

Mais cela, elle ne s'en rendrait compte que bien plus tard et bien trop tard.

* * *

><p>Pendant un an, il lui dira qu'il ne la mérite pas.<p>

Pendant un an, elle ne dira qu'elle ne veut que lui.

Pendant un an, elle se battra contre quelque chose.

Malheureusement pour elle, pendant un an, elle combattu le mauvais ennemi.

* * *

><p>Un an plus tard, il lui dira qu'il veut arrêter.<p>

Elle ne se souvenait même plus combien de fois elle avait pleuré à cause de lui.

Il lui dit qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'engager.

Il ne serait jamais heureux et il le savait.

Elle trouva encore une fois la force de se battre pour lui, car elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser penser ça. S'il l'aimait toujours, ils arriveraient à gravir cette montagne ensemble.

Il lui fit confiance et décida d'essayer.

_Pourtant plus tard, lorsqu'elle lui parlait et qu'il l'écoutait, elle ne vit pas qu'il ne souriait plus._

* * *

><p>Deux mois plus tard, il l'appela pour lui dire qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant et qu'il voulait arrêter.<p>

Pour la première fois, elle senti l'envie de le faire souffrir.

Elle connaissait les mots pour lui faire mal, mais elle se retint.

Au lieu de faire cela, elle partit le voir pour faire table rase.

Il protesta et lui interdit de venir, mais elle le fit quand même. Et quand elle se retrouva devant lui, résignée, il la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda pardon.

Il lui dit qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dit.

Que ses vieux démons l'avaient repris, mais qu'il pensait pouvoir le faire.

Elle pensa qu'elle l'aiderait vraiment cette fois-ci.

_Plus tard, elle prendra conscience qu'elle n'avait fait que le regarder s'autodétruire. _

_Pire, elle avait détourné les yeux et s'était concentrée sur son bonheur à elle._

* * *

><p>7 mois plus tard, son cœur se brisa complètement à cause de lui.<p>

Cette fois c'était vraiment la fin, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux.

De toutes les façons, elle était lasse de se battre pour eux, pour lui.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours, mais pas comme on aime la femme de sa vie. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est ce qu'il cherchait.

Il pleurait devant elle en lui disant qu'il avait essayé, mais qu'il était malheureux.

Malheureux d'avoir échoué et de ne pas avoir réussi à l'aimer plus.

Malheureux car il sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne suffisamment.

Malheureux car elle était parfaite et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

Malheureux pour des choses plus profondes.

Mais tout cela, elle ne l'entendit pas.

Tout cela ne l'intéressait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'est qu'**_elle_** était malheureuse.

Elle pleura évidemment, le suppliant d'essayer encore une fois.

Elle autrefois si fière, s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de secours.

Cependant cette fois-ci, elle ne trouva pas les mots.

Et dans tout ce tourbillon d'émotion, elle ne vit toujours pas la douleur dans ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'ils séparèrent, il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il avait l'impression de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.<p>

Elle rigola et lui dit qu'il pouvait toujours la réparer.

Ils se dirent au revoir avec un dernier baiser.

Elle trouva que c'était le plus beau qu'il lui ait jamais donné.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui, elle croit toujours que c'est le destin qui les a fait se rencontrer.<p>

Et maintenant qu'elle voit clairement la peine qu'il porte, elle sait qu'elle peut l'aider.

Elle lui envoie des messages pour savoir comment il va et ne pas le laisser combattre seul.

Lui le ne lui répond pas car il ne veut pas l'entraîner dans sa chute.

Pourtant, elle n'abandonnera pas, malgré les déceptions.

Elle l'aime et elle sait qu'ils y arriveront.

Après tout, c'est leur destin d'être ensemble.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur : Fini (^o^)V ! J'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire ce petit One-shot ! Je l'avais à cœur, mais cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas écrit de fic…<p>

**Il y a possibilité de transformer ce One-shot en fic à plusieurs chapitres… Cependant si je le fais, ça sera avec Sakura/Kakashi comme couple ! Je ne vois aucun autre couple qui pourrait correspondre (._.).**


End file.
